


Piercing The Petals

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facials, Flower Child Harry, Innocent Harry, Louis really likes it when Harry moans for him, M/M, Moaning, Punk Louis, Riding, Smut, Top Louis, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're really pretty." </p><p>"Thanks Lou." Harry blushed. Louis couldn't help but smirk at the boy with flowers on his brown locks. </p><p>"Tell you what, If you let me fuck you into this mattress, I'll make you a new crown. Whichever flower you want. Colours and all." And Harry didn't need to be told twice before he started stripping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing The Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at midnight in like fucking March jesus Christ. Find me on tumblr if you must:19yolouis

 

Louis really was what parents wanted their kids to stay away from. Smoking, Drinking, Tattoo clad, Cussing, Pierced, Smart asses. But did that stop Harry Styles? Nope. Oh hell no. The boy was certainly unique. He wore flowers in his hair. Either clips, or crowns, or maybe his mum wove them in the current day, But Louis' favorites we're the crowns.

What 90% of people didn't know, was that Harry and Louis shagged. A lot. And it was rather weird if they told people. Harry liked to identify Louis as his boyfriend, and Louis just liked to smirk, click his tongue and call him his 'babe'. And Harry was fine with that. He liked being Louis' 'Babe.' It suited him. But when they told people they were dating, people would just laugh. Mostly if Harry said it. If Louis said it, people would gawk at them. Nobody fucked with Louis. But people always fucked with Harry. And that led Louis to fuck Harry. In some cases at least.

The odd lovestruck duo were currently laying on Louis' bed. The walls painted a dark blue and messy. And Harry was cuddled into his shirtless boyfriend's side. And Louis had his arm wrapped around the flower-child of a _'babe'_ he had. They negotiated a bit. Louis wasn't much of a cuddle person. But Harry agreed he would listen to his new metal album if he got a cuddle out of it. And how could Louis say no to that? Harry might be clingy, but he had his cute moments that even Louis tried not to coo at.

After getting through half the screaming album, Louis watched as Harry traced circles around his belly button that Harry some reason loved so much.

"Hey Haz?" Harry hummed in reply, looking up at his boyfriend. "Can you put eyeliner on. I think you'd look really cute." Harry bit his inner lip and shook his head. "Aw babe come on. I'll let you cuddle me yeah? And I'll turn off the music." Harry sighed.

"Fine. But only a little!" Louis smirked as he went over to his desk, pulling open a drawer and getting out his eyeliner pencil.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever look up for me?" Harry sat on the edge of the bed and stared up at the ceiling as Louis drew black on his waterline and a bit underneath before tightlinging the rest. He moved to the other eye, switching back and forth between glances to get it perfect. And once he was done, he capped the pencil and put it back. "Kay your good." Harry blinked a couple times before looking at Louis. "Christ." Louis swore. He could already feel his jeans tightening.

"What? Did you draw on my face?!" Harry asked petrified. He shot up but Louis snagged him by the waist, forcing him to sit on his knee.

"You look fucking sexy Babe." Harry's cheeks burned pink as Louis peppered kisses onto his neck and shoulders "You're really pretty." He mumbled into the back of Harry's neck. Harry shivered at the vibrations and hot breath.

"Thanks Lou." Harry blushed. Louis couldn't help but smirk at the boy with flowers on his brown locks.

"Tell you what, If you let me fuck you into this mattress, I'll make you a new crown. Whichever flowers you want. Colours and all." And Harry didn't need to be told twice before he started stripping.

Louis grinned as Harry frantically pulled at the buttons of his tight jeans and Louis refused to have it. He yanked Harry by his front pockets towards him, causing him to nearly topple over. He stood, pressing his lips to the boy's and moving with nothing but absolute lust. His tongue forcing itself upon Harry and Harry responded with a muffled moan. Louis' hands slipping up Harry's black fitted tee. Yanking it up above the innocent boy's head, and tossing it onto the clothes littered floor as Harry held onto his crown.

Louis smirked wickedly as he pushed the boy onto his messy bed, straddling his hips and using his mouth to attack his nipples. Harry let a small whine fall from his mouth and he knotted his fingers in Louis' hair.

"Louis! No foreplay." Louis snapped his head up. "Yeah I know." Harry blushed. Louis chuckled as he slipped his fingers into the top of Harry's jeans, pulling the tight material down to his thighs. Letting Harry kick off the rest like a child. Louis just chuckled, moving his head back to his lips and gliding his hand over his hardened nipples.

He pulled away momentarily when he felt Harry's hands on his bum.

"Want these off? Yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled. Louis grinned.

"Moan it for me. I'm not to my highest point." Harry blushed slightly embarrassed before dropping his mouth open and moaning out at a high pitched sin. Only to have Louis say do it again, to which he did, but he liked it when Louis made him do things like this. Because it got Louis worked up. Really worked up. Louis kicked off his jeans, standing in nothing but skin tight boxers and Harry was in little white briefs laying on his mattress. Louis pecked his lips again, peppering kisses down to the waistband of his boxers. He smirked, biting the band, pulling back then Letting it snap against Harry's skin.

"Louis." The boy underneath him whined. Louis trailed his tongue on Harry's hot flesh. The feeling of his tongue ring making Harry squirm. "Louis stop, no foreplay!" He begged. Louis simply laughed softly, pulling down Harry's little boxers and tossing them onto the floor, taking the boy's slowly growing cock in his hand and rolling his palm against it.

"How am I supposed to get hard enough for you baby? If we don't use foreplay I won't be hard enough for a proper fuck." Harry stared up at him through innocent eyes.

"Eat... Eat me out maybe?" Louis grinned.

"That's my good boy. Always with the bright ideas." And in seconds, Louis was lapping at Harry's pink little hole. Slightly stretched. "Did you finger yourself baby?" Louis quizzed running his tongue ring along the sensitive ring making Harry shiver.

"Yeah. B-But J-Just fingers when I s-showered." Harry replied with a moan afterwards. Louis lapped at it once more.

"Feel as good as me?" Harry shook his head.

"No-No not as good." Louis spread Harry open. "Nobody-nothing as good as y-you." He stuttered. Louis poked at the ring with his tongue getting Harry to rip at his curls with deep heavy gasps of breath. Louis lapped at Harry hole like his life depended on it, that was until he saw Harry's hand moving south.

"Oh no, nope you don't get to touch yourself." Harry whined in agitation.

"Want your cock Louis." Louis grinned kissing Harry's hole one last time, making him arch his back.

"You'll get it." He removed himself away from the boy over to the drawer, pushing around earbuds, album slips, and tissues. His fingers finally found the bottle of lube he'd been looking for. "Want me without a condom?"

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Yeah? Gonna be good for me?" Harry nodded.

"So good."

"Moan for me. Give me a good one." Harry's mouth dropped open and he let out a long high pitched moan just for Louis that went straight to his cock. "Such a good little boy, want me to fuck you?"

"Ride you." Harry moaned out slightly.

"Gonna ride me? Okay babe." He handed Harry the tube as he laid down on the mattress. Harry sunk to sit in the back of his heels, squirting the lube into the palm of his hand and then fisting Louis' hard prick. "Put a bit at your hole babe." And Harry nodded spreading his legs open for all Louis to see before rubbing the access slickness to his rim. "Up you go Haz."

Harry went up on his knees fixing that damned pink and blue flower crown on his head. He took Louis cock lining it up with his hole before sinking down onto the tip. Hitting the base with a high pitched whine. One of those whines that gets Louis fucking insane. Harry swiveled his hips a bit, pressing his hands to Louis tattooed chest.

"Babe, want me to fuck you?" Harry bit his lip with a nod.

"Stay like this though." Louis agreed before he cupped Harry's bum in his hands.

"You're stretched enough?" Harry have him a nod before swiveling his hips again, getting Louis to finally go. With a swift thrust, Louis pounded Harry upwards getting Harry's mouth to fall open.

"Louis-" Harry's words were cut short and overturned by moans as Louis cut upwards again before finally getting a steady rhythm of fucking Harry up. _(As if he hadn't already)_

Harry's moans were unstoppable as the teen lolled his head back feeling every inch of him reacting to the pounding he was getting. He could tell Louis was getting tired from bucking up his hips, so he moved one of Louis hands to make a fist around his cock and began bouncing on him.

"Such a good little slut for me." Louis praised. Harry's mouth was opening and closing with filthy pornographic moans spilling out with every hit to his prostate.

"Louis I wanna come." Harry informed. Louis gripped the teens dick.

"Want to come off my cock huh?"

"Yeah. Louis its so good." He moaned, and Louis didn't a problem with that as he raked his nails into Harry's innocent milky thighs. "Oh fuck Louis!" Harry shouted white spitting from his cock and dribbling from his shaft. All of which landing on Louis stomach. But Louis, just wasn't done yet.

"Get off love want to come on your face." Harry scurried off, panting and lying down underneath Louis, whom was jerking on his knees. Harry looked up at him with an awaiting open mouth and black rimmed eyes that were smudged and racoony, and that was enough for Louis. Louis let out a deep groan shooting onto Harry's cheeks, nose, eyes and into his mouth. And Harry just swallowed like the good boy he was, keeping his eyes closed until Louis moved his thumb to get the bit of come he managed to get on Harry's eyelid. Harry opened his eyes, the rest of his face stained with come.

"Oh fuck you pretty little mother." Harry let out a giggle. A fucking giggle and Louis just shook his head with a smile, pulling him up and rummaging through his drawer once more for some tissues, handing it to the boy. Harry wiped his face off, and it was then Louis noticed the lack of flowers on Harry's head.

"Babe where is your-?" He pointed to his head and Harry's eyes grew wide, calming seconds later as he found the crown safe and sound resting on Louis pillows.

"You fucked the crown off my head." And Louis just laughed, because Harry was his little boyfriend who fucked like a pornstar, but cuddles like a kitten.


End file.
